Endriago
by furide
Summary: Alemania/Austria. Basado en "El monstruo de austria", ¿es el miedo un incentivo del deseo?


Endriago

Decían de él que era una bestia. Un animal, un ser infame. Que un monstruo lo había parido y que deseaba con ahínco devorarlos a todos. Sí, si pudiera comer cada uno de sus huesos mientras seguían vivos, sentir su sangre escurrir entre sus dientes mientras la palpitación en sus órganos aún se negaba a cesar, entonces podría correrse con pasión y gloria sobre todos ellos. Ah, que hermoso. Una forma tan excelsa de gracia debía ser eterna y perdurar en el fondo del infierno.

Pensó: Coger, morir, matar cortar, escurrir, delatar, traicionar, desgarrar, partir, sangrar, devorar, difamar, aspirar, beber, ultrajar, desollar, lubricar, azotar, martirizar, joder, conquistar, temer, atemorizar, acabar, terminar, suprimir, ahorcar, ejecutar, copular, fornicar, dominar, someter, follar...

Que él, ella, ellos, ustedes, tú, yo, nosotros, todos, cayera en lo más hondo, para así gozar bien, profundamente. Oyó los pasos. Debía ser él, cual rey del averno que se acercaba con paso firme para quemarlo como castigo por todos sus pecados. Coger niños pequeños antes de su llegada hubiera sido maravilloso. Lo vio entrar, su palo erguido le hizo recordar a esa hija joven, con la que folló una y otra vez durante 24 años. Imaginó su coño desgarrado y su verga se levanto abruptamente.

Entonces sucedió. Con el hambre de un animal lo azotó sobre aquello que consideraba más valioso, y el sonido discorde se metió en su cerebro hasta el punto en que no sintió cuando la bestia tan llorada y lamentada cortaba sus nervios en pedazos y lo obligaba desde adentro a sangrar todos los males que tanto había deseado. Una y otra vez, el golpe de su pecho contra la vértice le marcaba la piel que le ardía aquí y allá, como un rose que lo empalaba entero desde el recto hasta la boca. El diablo tomó su vergajo y con él amarró al objeto que había dado vida y terror a las pobres criaturas que mi dichosa mano había señalado. Lo partió en dos. La inflamación duplicó su tamaño y yo me reí porque me sentí más poderoso. Mire usted, señor demonio, que yo soy una paria y vos un rey, pero cuando lo veo no puedo más que pensar que a la puta de su reina debe de estar metiéndosela algún buen lacayo. Entonces la sacó y algo introdujo con fuerza, debió ser frágil porque de inmediato se rompió. Un falo rodeado de mierda se metió a mi garganta. Entonces lo entendí, yo era la reina, madre del mismo monstruo que había venido a castigar mis pecaminosas faltas. Joder con mi propio hijo era tan doloroso como placentero.

Cuando todo terminó, sus ojos azules lo miraron con tristeza. Ah, no me mires así, no lo hagas. Arruinas el placer de haberme redimido. Ahora todo el dolor se ha ido y las ansias de locura se disiparon. Déjame dormir ahora, mañana seré otro hombre. Cuando despierte volveré a mi monotonía y sé que vendrás dentro de otros cien años para aliviar mi angustia y tristeza, resultado de la eterna vida de un ser presuntamente inmortal.

¡Qué bueno es ser joven!¡Ojalá no viva otros mil años, para no tener que verme en ti!

Bueno, ahí esta, ¿les dio miedo o cosita al menos?, xD porque si no, he fallado.

Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que el terror me fascina cada vez más y más, tanto que llega a ser como una droga. Justo estaba pensando que el terror es, quizás, bastante cercano al amor pasional. Desde hace algún tiempo he estado recordado la atracción que sentía por alguien, al mismo tiempo que lo siento por una nueva persona. Pienso en la sensación de mi corazón al acelerarse, los nervios, el temor. Sí, efectivamente, siento miedo, y oyendo un par de canciones de VOCALOID centradas en el terror me dí cuenta de que realmente es una sensación parecida.

Solemos vivir en una sociedad que está rodeada de un concepto medieval y caballeresco del amor imposible y por el cuál se padece enormemente, pero creo que con ello sólo dejamos de lado otros aspectos del ser humano, uno terrible y monstruoso, que las normas sociales se han encargado de zanjar.

Hice está historia pensando en Tencha, pero también en una frase que encontré en un ensayo de Vargas Llosa ("La orgía perpetua") sobre Madame Bovary: "No son necesariamente las historias felices y con moraleja optimista las que levantan el espíritu y alegran el corazón de los lectores [...]; en algunos casos, como el mio, el mismo efecto lo pueden conseguir, por su sombría belleza, historias tan infelices y pesimistas como la de Emma Bovary"

Creo firmemente que todas las personas somos morbosas, al menos en cierta medida. Esta historia la hice para ver si, de alguna manera, esa morbosidad está ligada con el deseo sexual.

Pero no me hagan mucho caso, estoy medio dormida y cuando tengo sueño se me van las cabras.


End file.
